kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 2-140
Summary Yuta thinks back to Leez telling him that having someone to be a shoulder to cry on can be very comforting. He wonders if he can be someone like that to Leez. As he wipes the tears from her face, he finds himself staring at her neck again, and thinks that he needs to leave in order to prevent the same thing from happening. Leez begs him not to go, and thinks that even if it did happen again, she would be okay with it. She touches his face and kisses him. Yuta's insight reveals that Leez was lying about not being able to remember what happened in Kalibloom, and he wonders why she is doing this. He pushes her away, thinking that he almost lost control again, only to find himself too late as blood pours from Leez's mouth. She thinks that it does not matter how painful it is, and that she just needs to learn recovery magic. As her consciousness fades away, she tries not to close her eyes out of fear that he will be gone when she opens them again. Leez finally collapses. Leez wakes up the next day in her room at the Aeroplateau Magicians Guild. Rana asks if she is okay, then proceeds to lecture Leez on her recklessness. No matter how good her relationship with Yuta is, Rana says, she has to stay away from him if he is unable to control himself. Does she think that no one would worry about her? Ran saw the state she was in and threw a fit because he was worried about her. Ran, looking upset, says that she was like this because she has no direction now that Asha is in jail. Rana finishes by saying that even if Leez feels lost because of Asha's sudden absence, she should not throw herself away, both for her sake and for the sake of those beside her. Leez thanks Rana for the advice, but says that Asha being locked away is not what made her feel lost. She asks where Yuta went, but all Rana knows is that he gave her to Ran and then disappeared. Leez suddenly asks if she can teach her hoti asvins. Rana says that the spell is calculated in a way that is fundamentally different from other spells. Even Ran, who has no need to calculate, has difficulty getting the spell to work. Leez gets up, saying that she needs it for when she's in danger, and that she even studied things like physics and astronomy when learning bhavati kubera. Getting out of bed, Leez is suddenly grabbed by the Hide of Bondage. Rana tells her that she was wearing it when she arrived, and that when she took it off and tried to hang it up, it moved by itself to grab her again. In the end, she ended up folding it and placing it beside her. Rana was told that it was Yuta's scarf modified with the Hide of Bondage, and that he probably came to give it to her. As Leez squeezes part of the Hide, Yuta sits outside. He thinks that whether he leaves or stays, Leez still gets hurt, so he will do what she wants. He just hopes that his choice is the best one for her... Currygom's comment I'm sorry for being late. T_T Afterword Currygom's afterword for this episode (posted June 9, 2015): * (thumbnail - Yuta's back): Hehehehehe I was going to sleep and then get up to write the afterword, but I woke up after less than four hours hehehehe what is this hehehehe T_T T_T T_T Nowadays I have to concentrate on each episode because so many things are happening, so a war against the deadline is urgent. T_T T_T I have to meet my deadline properly next week. T_T T_T * (Yuta pushing Leez away): This is a webtoon that hides underwear carefully. It's also a webtoon where underwear doesn't look much like underwear. * (Ran's book burning): He yelled that he's not going to lose to something like books! So this is how he "won" against the books. * (Leez and the Hide): To those who are worried that Leez can't shower anymore, she can just leave it right next to the shower. But swimming would be difficult with the Hide following her everywhere... 2-140 wiping the tears away.png|comforting Leez 2-140 not again.png|unconscious Leez 2-140 upset ran.png|worried about Leez 2-140 yuta's decision.png|staying with Leez Notes * This episode was released a day late on Naver. * In Currygom's side novel the finite, Ian Rajof also had a copy of the book Time Logic, which is apparently required to learn hoti asvins. * Ran tried to use hoti asvins to heal a test administrator during the Test of the Sword, and failed. He only has a single daily use of the spell since he has so much trouble with it. * The green sky and absence of lightning suggests that Aeroplateau has finally reached Rindhallow. References